Alternate Journey
by Raygha Raikouga
Summary: Takes place in alternate future at the end of "Heaven Slayer" route of Caster of Death. Ainz beat Angra Mainyu incarnation after gaining his standing as Beast. After retrieving something from remnant of Holy Grail in Fuyuki. He embark to another dimension in search for true wish granting device.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just an experimental chapter. Since I'm still searching for sides for Caster of Death, I decided to do this fic. I love Fate/Apocrypha anime so I guess I will make a "what if Ainz was in there and forming another faction?" story. Yeah, a somewhat cliché plot but still, why not? I hope I can do well with this one.

Proofread by thatguywhowrote.

P.S: this chapter has been re posted with the proofreaded one

-II—II-

The Holy Grail War. A war between servants to obtain an omnipotent wishing device known as the Holy Grail. It was said that it could grant any wish for the victor of the war by being the last man standing.

But this one would be different. Due to a complicated circumstance involving Yggdmilenia and clock tower, the conflict named the Great Holy Grail War was born.

Unlike with the normal version, 14 servants, with the addition of a referee servant totaling 15, existed to compete with each other under the watchful eyes of the referee. This was due to the surviving clock tower mage managed to activate the grail's reserve system, hence the number of servants was abnormal compared to previous holy grail wars.

Shirou Kotomine. The overseer of this Great Holy Grail war and the master of Assassin was looking at the spirit board to confirm all the servants participating. The spirit board was a tool that could confirm all of the servants' state perfectly. He needed it to confirm if all of them had already been summoned to signal the start, as well as tell him if any servant died.

"Let's see here... Looks like Yggdmilenia has summoned all the servants. And as for the red faction, we just left with Saber. It looks like it still hasn't decided yet." Shirou monitored the spirit board closely. Not long after that, a regal-looking woman with black themed attire stood beside him.

"Master, about the Hanging Garden of Babylon- Oh? Are you busy perhaps?" The assassin said with a mischievous smile.

"No, not at all. I just wanted to confirm a bit, the war will soon commence. How's the garden, Assassin?"

"Don't worry, it may take a while but I'm still working on it. Your face appears a bit sour master. Did anything happen?" She said, curious at his frowning face.

"Do I really look like that?" Shirou said, completely lost.

"*giggle* Your lack of comprehension of your own emotions is quite amusing indeed. I still need to create a pattern to prepare for the ritual in creating Hanging Garden. Master, do not overthink, okay?" She said before completely vanishing to do her job.

"Am I really overthinking this? But of course, I must prepare because..." Shirou looked at the spirit board's blank space, since these past three days he had been observing this weird jumbled mess of words that had begun appearing. It was eight lines in total and it indicated that there would be another extra eight servants that would appear, all outside the black and red factions that will participate in this grail war.

"This is troublesome indeed. Is there some sort of anomaly occurring? The grail reserve system should only give a Great Holy Grail War at most seven more servants, but how can this happen? Is this a grail system malfunction? If this goes on, there would be 22 servants present. I hope the next vision will tell me that this is wrong."

And as if God had heard and answered Shirou's wish, he gained a new vision from the Grail. Yet what he saw was the complete opposite of what he had wished for.

END

AN: Now I will challenge all of you to give me seven servants for each class. I will make Ainz as a Fake Ruler class servant in here and Jeanne as True Ruler class servant. And now I will ask you to give me the names of which servant you want to see in here. But there are exceptions. Here's the list of servants that I cannot add in here:

-All Summer suit or Santa Servant cuz its too ridiculous  
-Brave Elizabeth Bathory or her Halloween form since she was made to be a joke servant  
-Solomon  
-Any Existing Servant in Apocrypha timelines except their alternate self  
-Any Existing Servant in Zero timelines except their alternate self  
-Any Servant that is not within normal class  
-Demi-Servant such as Mashu because she doesn't have a legend of her own and we don't know what Galahad looks like 


	2. Last Poll

AN: Its me again ladies and gentlemen. Before we advance to the story. This is the last poll for all of you to choose which servants that will appear that will aid Ainz' faction in this fic. You can choose one of these teams based on all of your suggestion. I already make prototype story for each of them. And its your turn to choose your preferable team.

Team 1:

Saber: Nero Claudius  
Archer: Arjuna  
Lancer: Larturia Alter  
Rider: Medb  
Caster: Scheherazade  
Berserker: Florence Nightingale  
Assassin: Dr. Henry Jekyll

Team 2:  
Saber: Gilles de Rais  
Archer: EMIYA  
Lancer: Benkei  
Rider: Ozzymandias  
Caster: Merlin  
Berserker: Asterios  
Assassin: Carmilia

Team 3:  
Saber: Galius Julius Caesar  
Archer: Eryuale (despite not being suggested, i add it to pair with Assassin)  
Lancer: Elizabeth Barthory  
Rider: Boutica  
Caster: Helena Blavatsky  
Berserker: Penthesilea  
Assassin: Stheno

Update

Team 4:  
Saber: Miyamoto Musashi  
Archer: Oda Nobunaga  
Lancer: Elizabeth Barthory  
Rider: Anne and Mary  
Caster: Xuanzang  
Berserker: Ibaraki Douji  
Assassin: Shuten Doji

Voting Closed


	3. Inflineration and summoning

A/N: Welcome to my 2nd project called Alternate Journey. Since the servants that would be summoned have been chosen, the team for this fic is...

NOTE: I'm sorry if any character such as a chosen servant is a little bit OOC. I only depicted their personalities through in-game fighting at Grand Order and Wiki. So I might not be accurate.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote.

-II—II-

At night 50 mages were sent by the church, consisting of mages from clock towers and professionals from outside, hired to retrieve the Holy Grail as well as to stop the Yggdmillennia defection from mages' association reaching Romania.

After they arrived at Romania by plane, they went directly to Trifas. a place where Yggdmillennia fortress took place. Before they departed, a mage from clock tower named Atlas Gordius Aramis and the leader of all the other 49 mages said something.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. I know that you have already been briefed on what you would be doing here. I, Atlas Gordius Aramis, will take lead command. Our mission is to retrieve the Holy Grail that has been stolen by Yggdmillennia and persuade them to not defect from the mages' association. But if that doesn't work, we must do it by force. Understood?" Atlas said before someone replied to him.

"But, is it going to be okay? I heard Yggdmillennia is one of the old houses that excels in almost every form of magecraft? Are 50 of us really enough?" One of the member asked to which Atlas replied instantly.

"Do not worry. It is true that Yggdmillennia is powerful, as you said. But they are few in numbers. We are chosen for this mission because we're suitable for suppressing high ranked magi. And we have higher headcount. the only hindrance to us is their Homunculus army. But that's not going to be of concern since we have a countermeasure for that." He said confidently.

"Then, any other questions before we leave?" Atlas scanned the crowd and found someone raising his hand. His attire consisted of a full body hoodie and an eerie mask, completely concealing his entire body.

"Ah, you. If I'm not mistaken, you're a freelance mage known as the Magus of Death, right? The one who excels in magecraft that involves the management of soul. What is your question?"

"Just one. Where do you think Yggdmillennia hid the Greater Grail?"

"From our last intel, they hid it in some kind of underground containment below their fortress. If we can't persuade Yggdmillennia to surrender even by force, we must try to break through and activate the Grail Reserve System so the clock tower can exploit that in fighting them."

"Grail Reserve System?"

"It's a backup system created by three founding families. It's for those who want to monopolize the Grail for themselves and created the staged Holy Grail war. If anyone let that happen, the one who monopolized it will get a free wish for every 60 years. Not to mention they can rule the world with it and reach the root with no effort. This system was created so other parties can stop it by creating a faction system. Adding additional seven servants in the process under one banner to defeat the seven previously summoned servants and to gain the right to fight in Holy Grail.

"Hmm... Thank you for explanation." The freelance mage bowed slightly.

"No problem. Remember, that is our Plan C. Just in case if we can't persuade them or use force. Any more questions?" No one else from the crowd raised their hands. "Alright then, tonight we will start the operation. Let's go!" And with that order, all the magi departed to their intended targets.

-II—II-

Ainz was amused at hearing new information from the mage known as Atlas. Ainz had currently disguised himself as a human for the past two years in search of information. He hid his physical stature using a full body hooded robe and a mask on his face so they couldn't see what Ainz actually was. Since he was cautious if there were someone able to see through his disguise, the robe and mask themselves were magic items that specialized in concealing his identity.

He managed to gain fame as a freelance mage, he had been known as the Magus of Death because of his ability to manipulate the undead and crush his opponents with instant death spells as well as Necromancy. Ainz now got a job from the mage's association to retrieve the Greater Grail form Yggdmillennia as a "hunter" sent to Trifas.

He was actually quite surprised that the Holy Grail war also existed in this world. And from Fuyuki nonetheless, but Ainz was also worried. In the last Holy Grail war he fought, there was some kind of foul being inside it. An abomination that took form as the All World Evil Angra Mainyu. And because of that, Ainz was disappointed that the wish granting device is nothing but a mere fake, it was actually Pandora's Box that no one must absolutely open.

But Ainz also thought about it. He was currently in a parallel world thanks to his new ability as a Beast. It was said that a Parallel World was another possibility that had taken form. Tabula once said to him that Parallel Worlds exist as a reminder to humanity on "what if they chose this way?"

"Guess I should check this grail myself. I can't let that mud-looking monster materialize once more." Ainz said angrily. He was reminded of a tragic event back at a previous timeline. He could not forget that scene which made him furious beyond belief. Ainz had never been that mad before and accidentally wiped out the whole Fuyuki in one night by unleashing his over rank spell.

But he knew that the grail did nothing wrong, it was because of the entity named Angra Mainyu that corrupted the grail back at the 3rd Holy Grail war.

So he wanted to check if this grail actually had Angra Mainyu in it or not. But since Ainz had no way to know how to it appear from the Greater Grail except killing all participants, he did some research about this world's Fuyuki Greater Grail with his most trusted comrades. He considered stealing it from Yggdmillennia first, but where would he take it? To Nazarick? No, that was a foolish decision. Who knew if Angra Mainyu suddenly appeared and corrupted the denizens of Nazarick? He had already seen what that mud was capable of, so he wouldn't take the risk of bringing it home.

Besides, there was a high chance this World's Holy Grail would become chaotic like the last one. Ainz always hated taking unknown risks.

He collected something from the Remnant of the Holy Grail war in Fuyuki from his original timeline. From his own knowledge after raiding the Tohsaka manor, there existed a system inside the Holy Grail known as the Reserve System that Atlas had mentioned before. It could create additional slots for seven more servants to fight the previous seven servantsm, and to prevent cheaters in creating a staged war.

"If the Tohsaka family's library archive is correct then what I got is a Greater Grail Reserve System in physical form." Ainz said, checking a cube like thing he had found back there.

With this, he had a plan. But he must involve himself to this war again. It was not like he wasn't confident in fighting servants again, but after the bitter memories in fighting a certain golden servant and Angra's incarnate, it had left a bad taste in his mouth.

"We have arrived, ladies and gentlemen. This is the Yggdmillennia fortress." Said the leader of group, Atlas.

They were finally here and they could see the fortress where they were now. They must travel between forests to finally reach the place. It was really hard to come here by walking and one might get lost before you knew it. The only way for Ainz and the others to travel safely was to use detecting magecraft that acted like a compass, although Ainz could just fly. Of course that would be a foolish thing to do as he needed to maintain his identity as the Magus of Death that was only capable of the management of souls.

Unbeknownst to Ainz and the other 49 magi, something sinister had been lying in wait for them.

-II—II-

"Is that bunch of pests what you told me, Darnic?" Asked the white-haired Vlad III to his master. Darnic Preston Yggdmillennia, the head of the Yggdmillennia house, beside him.

"Yes my Lord. They are a bunch of pests that would prevent my Lord from obtaining the Holy Grail. Their purpose in coming here is none other than to confiscate the Greater Grail we have. As such, eliminating them is a must. " Darnic said, still bowed before Vlad III.

"Hmm... I understand that. Looks they don't know who might be waiting them. Well, let's see what these magi look like. Darnic, is the horse ready?" Vlad III said, standing from his chair and materializing his spear.

"Yes my Lord. We already finished it since yesterday. I believe this horse will gladly serve you."

"Darnic, you're too polite to your servant. Remember that I'm merely a heroic spirit. Excessive flattering should not become a habit. But that aside, let's see what their reason for coming directly is, shall we?" Lancer said before jumping through the window from the highest floor of Yggdmillennia fortress.

-II—II-

"Something's coming," said one of the magi who specialized in detecting presences. It was none other than Lancer riding a masked horse atop the hill.

They were currently in an open field ten meters away from Yggdmillennia fortress. All the magi talked amongst themselves and tried to guess who he was, but there were no luck. All the magi prepared their weapons and grimoire against the unknown variable before them.

"State your business, commoner. What made you lot come to my territory?" Said the black outfitted Lancer while pointing his spear's tip at them.

"We are the 50 magi hired to subdue Yggdmillennia from stealing the Holy Grail. If you are from Yggdmillennia then tell this to the leader of the said house: Clock Tower will not let them do as they please. We're here to confiscate the Holy Grail and bring it back to seal it." Atlas declared, making Vlad III smirk.

"*laugh* and then? If we refused to hand over said wish granting device, what would you all do?"

"Of course it has already been decided. We will take it back by force. What Yggdmillennia did is blasphemy and breaking the known rules. I, Atlas Gordius Aramis from Aramis house, will not let that happen." He materialized the rune word in his forehead.

"Well, you're no different than an invader, am I right? Then it's my job to repel invaders like yourself." Lancer got off his mount and in an instant, he was already in front of Atlas.

"Die, invader..." Lancer thrust his line in Atlas' abdomen. Everything happened too fast that Atlas couldn't even comprehend immediately what had happened, nor could he activate any of his magecraft.

Ainz almost couldn't track his speed. It had been a while since he had seen speed of that magnitude since two years ago. There was no mistaking it, Yggdmillennia already summoned their servants earlier than the clock tower had anticipated. He began channeling his own mana to cast the buff Clairvoyance to read the black lancer's movement.

"H-He is a servant... That Yggdmillennia! They already summoned a servant two months before the war! This is useless, we can't defeat someone like him. We must retreat and report back to Clock Tower! Let's go every-" Before he could finish. he was already impaled by a dozen spears protruding from the ground, finally killing him.

"I will not let anyone escape. The fate of invaders is none other than to be impaled by my spear. " Said Vlad the Impaler, and by extending his hand many more spears burst through the ground and attacked the other magi.

Screams of agony and pain could be heard piercing through the night sky. Their numbers were lowered so fast that the other magi thought it was hopeless. They tried to run as fast as they can, some even used reinforcements to enchant their running speed.

But it was a shame, Vlad III still easily kept up by using Kazikil Bey with precision, impaling them with it from below. One of the magi, seeing the horror before them, tried to unleashe simple magecraft that generated fire balls to damage Lancer, but he easily dodged it by tilting his head a bit.

"Good, I thought there would be zero resistance. I commend your attempt, and for that I will kill you myself." With that said, Vlad III blinked behind him and with his spear cut his head off cleanly from the shoulders. The head flew away, landing near a certain robed mage who had watched the manslaughter from the beginning.

"Is it just you that's left? Are there any last words since you'll be the last to fall victim to my spear?" Said Lancer, slowly walking toward Ainz.

"Well, I actually want to know something. Say, are you the only servant that has been summoned? Or are there others already like you?" Ainz asked while grabbing the severed head from the ground.

"Hmph. Despite you're going to die, that's all you have to say? And you seem to be accustomed to seeing gore and the like, huh? I hardly feel any fear from you. Is it that you don't have any affiliation with them? Or do you have the confidence in defeating me?" Lancer said smirking.

"Well, defeating you right here right now would not benefit me anything. But I actually got interested in the Holy Grail itself. I merely came with them for my own purposes though."

"Is that so? And you say you think you can defeat me? Interesting. I want to see what a normal magus can do against a servant. Prove to me that your confidence is not actually baseless." Lancer used Kazikil Bey again and trapped Ainz with a barrage of spears. But Lancer was surprised to find none of his spears actually pierced him.

"Like I said, I'm not interested in defeating you at all. This is futile. Greater Teleportation." Ainz said and teleported out of the cage of spears, moving him five meters away from Yggdmillennia's fortress gate.

Lancer's spears didn't pierce him because he had Physical Invalidation passive and resistance towards pierce-type attacks. Even if they were able to penetrate him, Ainz will not feel anything from them.

"Then, I'm going. Until I'm done, how about playing with my children?" Ainz said, throwing the severed head to Lancer. It rolled until its meet its former torso and transformed into a black liquid that grew bigger, taking the shape of some kind of death incarnate in the form of a rooted knight. It was none other than a Death knight.

"What is this? Such a foul creature that reeks the stench of death. Is this what you're capable of?" Lancer had his spear at the ready.

"No, just one will not distract you. [Middle tier summon: Death Knight]" With that incantation, all of the corpses began to turn into additional Death knights. Their number was 49 right now and all were ready to block Lancer's way.

"Hmph. Even with this many I can still make quick work out of them." Lancer utilized Kazikil Bey again to pierce the undead in front of him, but the Death Knights still moved. It was like Kazikil Bey didn't have any effects on them.

"What!?" Lancer was shocked at seeing his opponents unaffected by his spears. But they were not actually immune to it. Due to their undead race skill as with Ainz, they were highly resistant against piercing-type attacks, but not as much as Ainz whom was completely immune to them. The undead were still damaged and could die by said method, but it would take a long time if Lancer continuously used Kazikil Bey against them.

"Well then, have fun with them." Ainz said and used [Fly] to go to Yggdmillennia fortress with high speed.

"Like I would let you." Lancer broke free from the crowd, but only for a moment as the Death knights entered ethereal form (1) and appeared in front of him again.

"So, these rotten warriors can follow me. Guess I really should defeat them first. I will let Darnic and the homunculus take care of him." He said, bracing himself a fight against the fifty Death Knights.

-II—II-

"It should be underground right?" Ainz said while walking casually inside the Yggdmillennia fortress. The place itself was too big for him to search alone. Using summoned monsters like an eyeball corpse would still take too much time so Ainz decided to use his noble phantasm as an effective way in searching for the Holy Grail.

"You have come far, Momon. But this is where you stop." A voice from the ceiling echoed to where Ainz was. He tried scanning the area with his keen vision and spotted a humanoid figure in white.

"Darnic Preston Yggdmillennia, I presume?"

"That's right. It really is quite rude to trespass on others' domains, no? I advise you to turn back and retreat before Lancer is done with your undead."

With that said, he confirmed that the black suited fellow was a servant. And Darnic called him Momon before. He used that name again as Magus of Death and became famous with it. Adventurer Momon and Freelance Mage Momon, they were different occupation but were actually close in some points.

"I have been ordered by the Clock Tower to cease your actions, Darnic. But don't worry. I won't stop you from your ambitions, even if it will bring you your doom in the future. I don't care." Ainz said, materializing his golden staff with swirling snakes pattern. And at tip of that staff stood seven serpents that held seven colored gems that radiated raw power.

"I don't care about your petty opinion, but you better stop Momon. All Homunculus, shoot!" Darnic shouted, homunculus armed with bows began appearing and shot dozens of arrows at Ainz.

But in the end it was all futile. The projectiles bounced off from his body harmlessly. His passive [High Tier Physical Invalidation] kicked in and protected him from all physical harm.

"I don't have time for you, Yggdmillennia fellow. Let me show you some spectacle then." After saying that. Ainz struck the ground with his staff and an earthquake shook the place.

All the homunculus as well as Darnic almost fell down from the second floor due to the sudden quake. What Darnic saw beside Ainz afterwards was something that he had never seen before.

It was an entrance to Nazarick. As the portal fully materialized beings appeared from it, Death Knights riding Soul Eaters. Old, Elder, and Master Guarders also followed suit. With this, Ainz instantly called on his own army.

"All of you, search any underground entrance here. Dispose of anyone that gets in your way!" With that order all the undead roared in acknowledgement. The homunculus at the 2nd floor tried to shoot arrows again. But the attacks were shrugged off with their resistance against piercing attacks. The Old Guarders threw their spears and pierced most of homunculus.

There was an army of homunculus in the first floor as well, wielding halberds and were ready to engage the undead. But due to their sheer numbers, the sight was nothing short of a massive gorefest as the homunculus were annihilated one by one by gruesomely by the Death Knights and Guarders.

"You! Who are you?! You're no normal magus, are you!?" Darnic said, furious at the sight before him. Lancer was still busy taking out the undead outside while his fortress was getting ravaged up by the undead.

"Ainz Ooal Gown. Remember my name well, for this will not be the last time you see me."

"Tch. Lancer! Immediately, come back here!" Darnic said using his mental link.

"What happened Darnic? Don't tell me he gave you trouble?"

"Just come here. That magus gave me quite the problem. Why can't you finish them off sooner!?"

"It's because I just realized that piercing damage isn't effective against them. So I had to resort to fighting bare-handed to kill them easily. I will immediately head back, just hold on defending with all your might at the meantime Darnic." With that, Lancer began dashing at an impossible speed to stop Ainz' forces.

"Tch, I won't let you take the grail from me! I will... huh?" Before he could even finish his words, Ainz was already going inside the underground containment where the grail resided.

Darnic, with a notable red face due to anger, ran at full speed to where the grail was. No matter what happened, he would never let that magus do anything as he pleased.

-II—II-

"So this is the so-called Greater Grail of Holy Grail, huh?" Ainz said, amused at the giant round thing with a crack in the middle, and in there were angelic-like statues inside.

"Then, my turn." Ainz touched the grail with his hand and chanted an incantation to act as coding for activating the grail reserve system.

"It's finished, now with the Grail Reserve System activated it's time for some experiments." Ainz grabbed something from his pocket dimension, the cube-like thing he looted from the greater grail in Fuyuki at his original timeline.

"If what the Tohsaka Archive mentioned is true, this cube is a backup system in the same manner as a Grail Reserve System." Ainz threw the cube inside the Greater Grail. It began to shine brightly, and then...

[Due to the additional backup system has been planted, it is possible to create three factions. Would you accept it? [YES] or [NO]?] Said the mysterious voice from the Greater Grail itself.

"So, my deduction was not off the mark. I guess I will use this opportunity to participate myself so I can keep watch and see for myself if this grail really is corrupted or not."

After Ainz said yes, a weird sensation engulfed his body, like someone was hugging him.

[Approval of three factions confirmed. Due to the increase in number. Summoning of two Ruler-class servants is available. Searching for suitable Ruler... Jeanne the Arc has been chosen as prime Ruler class servant. Searching for another suitable Ruler... Ainz Ooal Gown has been chosen as Secondary Ruler class servant. Bestowing command seal to both servants... complete.]

Ainz could feel it. At the back of his skeletal ribs was a red mark which was known as the command seal. Ainz also gained the knowledge necessary for this Holy Grail war. Looks like the Ruler class servants were known as referees of this war. Normally, only one Ruler is summoned but due to the increase in number of servants Ainz had been chosen to become an additional Ruler to aid the first other one in managing this war. This was due to Ainz' nature was still close to that of a Servant. The Grail chose Ainz as a suitable vessel to carry the Ruler class in this war along with Jeanne in the future.

"Looks like I became a servant once more. But the difference is, I no longer need a master."

Not long before Ainz had activated the Grail reserve system. Darnic with Lancer that swept most of the undead with punches and kicks, arrived at Ainz' place.

"You! What are you doing?!. Don't tell me, you activate the Grail reserve system!?" Darnic panicked.

"I have already done what I must do here. This is farewell, Darnic Preston Yggdmillennia. As well as Lancer of Black." With a snap of his finger. All undead the dematerialized, leaving only Darnic, Lancer, and Ainz.

"Then, until we meet again."

"Like I'll let you! Haa!" By extending his hand, Lancer used Kazikil Bey again to trap Ainz. And with lightning speed he appeared almost instantly beside him, ready to use a blunt force attack since he had the feeling Ainz would be weak to it. He wasn't wrong. but Ainz was vastly different than any of his army.

"[Negative Burst!]" A black dome shaped barrier begin emerging from Ainz' body that destroyed Lancer's spears, pushnig Lancer away as well into the wall and creating a massive crack in it.

"What!?" Darnic was clearly surprised. Ainz materialized a dark portal called [Gate] and entered it, leaving behind the shocked Darnic and the furious Vlad III that wanted to rip him apart.

"Darnic, who the hell was he? Are Magus supposed to be this strong?" Lancer asked, prying himself off the cracked wall.

"His name is Momon based on the Clock Tower records of him, but he said his name was Ainz Ooal Gown before. He gained the title Magus of Death due to his prowess in soul manipulation and the undead. As far as I know my Lord, there is no way for us humans to even compete with servants. A servant in the pinnacle of strength, that magus itself is an enigma. Even for Yggdmillennia and Clock tower." Darnic explained, visibly sweating.

"I'm just testing him. We still don't know much about him, I don't even know what manner of name Ainz Ooal Gown is, hence I was surprised by each of his tricks. The next time we meet, it would be his last." With that said, Lancer left the room.

"This is troublesome. This is unacceptable. Damn you, Ainz Ooal Gown!"

-II—II-

After the incident in Yggdmillennia. Ainz reported to the Clock Tower that he managed to activate Grail Reserve System and told them that the Clock Tower could get the Red Faction as their banner in summoning seven servants. Ainz let the Clock Tower have their own servants because he might be able to manipulate them to a certain degree.

And not to mention Ainz actually never tell them there is 3rd faction. But church will know it anyway.

One month after that, Ainz asked Demiurge to create a magic circle for summoning servants in the sixth floor. Since Demiurge didn't know what Ainz intended to do with a magic circle, he lent him a book from the Tohsaka archives he had raided. Inside were the instructions to create a magic circle he desired.

Three days before the official war started, at the Nazarick throne room all the denizens of Nazarick consisting of Guardians and Pleiades were present, bowed to their Lord Ainz Ooal Gown that sat upon the throne.

"I think you all know why you were all called here. Demiurge, are the magic circles done yet?"

"Yes Ainz-sama. Everything is as you've requested. Ainz-sama can check it right away."

"Hmm. Then, let's depart to the sixth floor immediately. Call Ryuunosuke and Sakura to come as well." With that said. Ainz activated the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown and teleported away.

At the sixth floor. Mare and Aura kept watching the magic circles to ensure there were no defects. They had been ordered by Demiurge to monitor them until his Lord came to check it himself.

"Mare, what do you think will Ainz-sama do with these magic circles?"

"P-probably for rituals? If I'm not mistaken, Ainz-sama did rituals a lot back in YGGDRASIL. What was it? Hmm...Dark Wisdom? Maybe these were for them?"

"Ah i heard of it. Even Ainz-sama still want to become stronger"

After their little chat, Ainz appeared out of nowhere before them, startling both Aura and Mare a bit. They soon bowed before him after comprehending the situation.

"Good work Aura, Mare. I will take care of things from here, you can step aside for a moment. Sakura and Ryuunosuke will come here, so both of you can rest for now."

"No, no need to worry Ainz-sama. Guarding these magic circles is not even tiring at all!"

"M-me too!"

"If those are your wishes then you may watch from there." Ainz gestured at them to sit while waiting for the arrival of the other two.

Not long before that Sakura and Ryuunosuke arrived with several guardians acting as escorts, though the scene seemed like they were captives brought in by guards.

"Yo, my Lord! It has been a while since you last visited me. It's good that my hobby is appreciated in here. But I want to get fresh air sooner or later since it's been quite hectic lately." Said the red-haired guy with a laid back attitude.

All the Guardians still didn't approve of Ryuunosuke's antics for not knowing his place and treating almost everyone with little to no respect, except for his Lord. But because of Ainz' order, they refrained from trying to kill him.

"Is there something you need, Ainz-sa—ma?" Asked the purple-haired girl. She was still feeling a little bit awkward in staying here. She had been staying with Tsuareninya, another regular maid which was also normal human just like her, working together to become a maid at Nazarick under Sebas' supervision these past two years.

"Good, you've finally come. Now Ryuunosuke, stand in front of that magic circle. Sakura, you do the same.

"Oh! Is this another satanic performance? Cool! Just stand here, right?" He immediately moved in front of one of the magic circles, Sakura followed suit.

"Follow my words. Extend your hand over the magic circle, can you hear me?." Both nodded their heads and did as they were told.

 _Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation._

 _Let white be the color I pay tribute to._

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._

 _Let the four cardinal gates close._

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotated_

 _Let it be declared now;_

 _Your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword._

 _Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail._

 _Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth._

 _An oath shall be sworn here._

 _I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;_

 _I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell._

With that said, three out of the seven magic circles flashed brightly with blinding light before revealing unknown entities they had just called. Ainz taught Ryuunosuke and Sakura an incantation to call for Heroic spirits that were most suitable for them. If those summoned were servants, then the ritual was a success. Ainz, Ryuunosuke and Sakura had just become one of the masters in this great Holy Grail war.

"I'm Servant Lancer. Who has awakened an Idol like me from my slumber? Is it you, blood-headed pig?" Said the pink-haired servant while smirking, insulting Ryuunosuke at their first meeting.

"Whoa, cool! You actually have horns! Man, look at that, even from here I can see that your horns are genuine. OH! OH! And that tail! Can I touch it? Hey, hey, can I touch it?" Ryuunosuke had a perverted grin on his face. He stayed with the denizens of Nazarick for two years and had seen all manner of lifeforms in here. Of course, Lancer's feature were not that much surprising to him, but he respected all of Nazarick's residences due to his respect to his Demon King. He admired them, but never laid a hand on them. The one before him though, was an exception.

"W-what's with this guy!? Do I have such a pervert for a Master?" Lancer visibly blushed while slowly stepping away from Ryuunosuke's grasp before hitting him unconscious.

Ainz already noted Pink Lancer's name with his Ruler class skill, [True Name Discernment]. She was Elizabeth Bathory, the one who killed 600 women for the sake of beautification and atrocious deeds like torturing her victims in gruesome ways. She somehow matched Ryuunosuke's tastes. If Elizabeth killed for her beauty, then Ryuunosuke killed for the sake of "art". A compatible pair indeed, both of them needlessly murdered for absurd reason.

Then, Ainz turned his head to Sakura.

"We are Servant Rider. I ask you, are you my master, little child?" Inquired the grown woman with a busty chest, showing almost half of it. She wore something like a naval army uniform that exposed her chest area lewdly, had blonde hair and red eyes, smiling at Sakura. The little one was white-haired with emerald eyes, a silent girl with almost no notable emotions visible, although it may be because of her grey hooded robe that concealed half of her scarred face as well as most of her body, paired with stockings on her legs. Ainz mouthed to Sakura "yes" and she answered their question.

"Ah, is that so? Then the contract has been established. It's great, right Mary? Looks like we have a cute little master, just like you~ *giggle*" The blonde servant mused while the white-haired one nodded in approval.

"Wait, you both are Rider?" Asked Sakura, startled about their unique circumstance.

"Yes, we're but one set. Our legend manifests ourselves as duo servants due to our circumstances in our life time. We share the same parameters with each other as even our bond is too strong for the Grail to separate us." She said, hugging the smaller girl affectionately which caused her to blush.

"So there are instances like that, huh?" Ainz murmured to himself. He confirmed their names using the Ruler class skill once more. Their names were Anne Bonny and Mary Read, members of the most famous pirates in history called Calico Jack. Since they were Riders, they should be able to call on that ship to their aid, right? But John Rackham was the one who owned the ship, could they do it?

Ainz decided to let that matter aside and check his servant first. She wore the military uniform of ancient Japan, her black hair and red eyes looked enchanting yet frightening. When Ainz used his skill at her, he was surprised knowing her true name.

"Oda Nobunaga, huh?"

"Oh~ you know my name? What a smart master I have here. Yes, it is none other than I, the awesome Oda Nobunaga. The one known as the Demon King of Sixth Heaven. You got lucky in summoning me master, because you will never regret it! HAHAHAHA-Wha-!" She started speaking confidently, but after seeing Ainz's skull face Nobunaga was taken aback and she pulled out her pistol. All the Guardians reacted accordingly and was ready to put Nobunaga down. Anne and Mary moved to protect Sakura due to the sudden tension built. Ainz however, stopped the Guardians action with a gesture of his hand.

"My name is Ainz Ooal Gown, and I hereby declare myself as your master." Ainz displayed his command seal planted on his skeletal hand. Nobunaga put her weapon down after confirming that Ainz was her master and actually felt her connection to him.

"Whoa! Never thought I, Oda Nobunaga will get contracted with a small Odokuro. Hahaha, I have quite the interesting master here hahaha. O-oh no, I'm crying..." She wiped the tears building up at the corner of her eyes.

"Odokuro. That's a Yokai, right? I remember Tabula once jokingly called me Odokuro too because I use a skeleton as an avatar." Ainz recalled, somehow feeling nostalgic about Tabula's antics.

"Don't worry master. Even if you are an Odokuro, I will gladly serve you. I've been waiting for someone to call me. As such, I will gladly make you my new vassal. Let's us conquer the world, shall we?" With that word alone. All the guardians already prepared their weapons which made Ainz panic. Luckily, thanks to his flawless poker face it was not seen so he decided to talk nicely to the other guardians later and suppress their anger.

"Umm... You two, it's okay. He is not bad." Said Sakura, trying to put Duo Rider's tensions down.

"But Master, he looks dangerous. Not to mention those people at the back." Said big busted Rider, clearly feel bad towards Ainz' presence and the Guardians.

"Agreed." Mary actually wanted to summon her cutlass, but Cocytus already had his eyes toward them. Sakura noticed and hurriedly tried to stop them.

"Please believe me. I mean, about Ainz-sama not being bad. And I believe all the guardians won't take actions without Ainz-sama's permission. So please, don't fight." Sakura pleaded to save them from Cocytus.

"So, he is the one with authority here? Then I will let it go for now, but I will keep watch of him and his crew regardless of what you say, okay? I will see for myself if he is trustworthy enough." Anne warned.

"Me too." Mary seconded, canceling her weapon summoning. Despite that, Cocytus never took his eyes off of them.

At the same time.

"Wha!? You're still alive?! Stop approaching me, you dimwit! I don't want to get touched by a filthy pig like you. I am known as Elizabeth Bathory. a person who has killed 600 women for the sake of bathing in their blood. I can kill you easily, you know? If only you weren't my master..."

"Wow, 600! Really? Man, I should keep track of my record too. I don't know how much I killed, but it should only be around 100. You must be the coolest girl ever with that record. Ah I see, if that's so then I shall call you my senpai from now on!" Eliza was surprised at his unusual reaction and blushed a bit.

"Y-you're not saying what I did was wrong?"

"Huh? Well, I dunno about that, but what I do know is killing 600 women is awesome. And you did it for what again? Ah, right! For beauty. Man, I can see the results right away just by looking at your face. For me, I kill for the sake of art. There is no other satisfaction than to create random sculptures from the delicate detritus of the human body. I once preferred children, but somehow my Lord change something within me. Still, my passion remains the same, and Demiurge-sensei also taught me how to build much more beautiful sculptures from the parts of human. You should try it too."

This was probably the first time in her entire lifetime that someone wholly appreciated what she had been doing in her life time. She was a tormentor who loved seeing and hearing the pained cries of her victims. She had never considered her actions as bad, not even once, but everyone else treated them as if they were the acts of a demon. She had claimed that she never did anything wrong, she had always wondered why people viewed it that way.

It was like they could never understand the girl known as Elizabeth at all no matter what she said.

But the man before her. this blood-headed pig said her act was awesome and thought she was cool. Maybe Elizabeth doesn't know exactly what she felt, but she was sure she appreciated what Ryuunosuke thought of her. He may not be bad after all to become her partner, but what he did next still irritated her to no end.

"Still! LET. ME. TOUCH. THAT. TAIL! I WANT TO FEEL IT!" With a loud voice. Ryuunosuke tried to grab Elizabeth's dragon tail.

"NO WAY, YOU PERVERTED MASTER! WHY I MUST GET A MASTER LIKE YOU?! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"But I just want to-gah!" Elizabeth punched Ryuunosuke, sending him away unconscious.

All the Guardians, Sakura, Ainz as well as their servants only shook their heads in unison at their antics.

'Yes, compatible indeed...' Ainz thought before continuing with summoning the remaining slots

-II—II-

AN: Done! Six thousand words! Man, never thought I would exceed five thousand in my entire life time. And the chosen team for this fic is Team #4. You guys really like Harem, don't you? Fine then, you get what you want! And sorry for the unselected teams' voters since Team #4 had the most votes. The rest of the team will be in the next chapter. Until then, bye bye!


	4. The Calling of the Final One

AN: Welcome to Alternate Journey. Much stuff happen in irl that I forgot this story exists. I still working on CotD but still searching for better execution. So I decide to unleashed short chapter for this fic. Well, Maybe some of you will be surprised about who would be a master for the rest of 4 servants in white faction. Lets go to the story then.

Note: Beware though, some conversation that exist in canon is altered due to Ainz presence. M theory is a thing in here.

Proofread by thatguywhowrote

Update: Has been rewritten

-II—II-

At the clock tower. Freelance Magus known as Necromancer, Kairi Sisigou got a called by head of summoning department mages from clock tower named Rocco Belfaban. The Kairi accept the summoning and headed to clock tower despite so much distraction like got caught by police three times due to his appearance being suspicious or feared by most magi due to scars in his face and intimidating look. Plus, he got scolded by several magis just for that. What a bad luck for him.

But him, who already used to that didn't really mind so much anymore and confidently headed to Rocco's rooms. But he doesn't know where he is. Clock Tower's building is wide enough to the point it wont lose to Yggdmilenia fortress. Hench he is just wandering around while several young magis look at him in fear and disgust. He already think to ask them for help, but with those eyes that scream 'don't get close to me' Kairi can only shrug it off.

Until he bump to certain student with blonde hair.

After helping said blonde boy and ask where Rocco is. He gladly help him. Despite being hyperactive too much. The freelancer doesn't really mind it. Despite he gave him ridiculous nickname from slang of his name "Go Lion"

When he arrive and say his goodbye to certain hyperactive blonde. He enter Rocco's room.

"I've been waiting for you. Necromancer" said the white haired old man in his office deck.

"Its been a while, you already heard about my work at Tokeito right?" The freelance mage said.

"Yes, please sit, I'll prepare some beverages"

After quick work in creating two cup of teas. Kairi took a little sip from it and talk about his original purpose in meeting him.

"Then, What do you need for me this time Gramps?"

"I believe you heard about Holy Grail war in fuyuki many times. " He said, putting his hands to his chin while looking at Kairi intently.

"Of course I heard it" Kairi replied and his face also become stern. Heck, no magus in their right mind doesn't know about that war which is a key for reaching the root. Even Kairi, who is not properly Magus, have no choice but to heard its news. He remember the last war also fail and no one actually gain any wish cause of certain disturbance involving German's armies and certain master who want to claim the greater grail 60 years ago.

After discussing about inner working of Holy Grail war. Rocco confident that Kairi at least knows the basic of Holy Grail war, which lead him to his original reason why Rocco calls him.

"Why are we talking about this? Is this related to my mission" said the freelancer magi while scratching his cheeks.

"Due to conspiracy 60 years ago, one of the master ask the german's army back there to claim the greater grail for power. But yet, the german's army got fooled and Greater Grail lost in the mid transfer.

Its been 60 years since then and no one in clock tower or any other houses can find a clue about its whereabouts. But then, how about if Greater Grail has been found?" In instant, Kairi's expression become startled when Rocco just mentioned that last line.

"Yes, we already confirmed it that they really have it. About 2 months ago. They declared themselves that they have the grail from fuyuki which they will use for their own ambitions. We sended 50 first-rate magis that act as hunter to persuade Yggdmilenia house to surrender the Grail and sealed it. But and again, something unexpected happen back there…" Old man said, sipping his mug and exhales. Kairi got curious at what unexpected thing that happen in there and watch him intently.

"A man, that's most likely servant has just annihilated 49 of our first-rate magis in one night. With that much casualties. I still thinking how can he survive when all of his comrades can't" He said reminded of the headache with that casualties.

The moment Kairi heard of Yggdmilenia. He knows they are old house from world war II generation. And not to mention there Darnic Preston Yggdmilenia. One of the master in previous holy grail war 60 years ago and the rumor said he is still alive with his soul transfer magecraft to fuse his soul to a baby and a rumor about him researching longevity. But he actually more curious about Rocco's statement about 49 magis get killed but for 1.

"You must be curious about the last one right? He is actually quite close to you." Rocco said, standing from his seat and look at the window to look at scenery outside.

Kairi himself doesn't have much friend. Most of them only acquaintance for works. Rocco is prime example since he mostly work for him and their relationship become mutual like friend.

But that particular guy he met 2 years ago. Is different matter entirely.

"You know him right. The one who exceed even you in term of Necromancy magecraft?" he glance at him slightly. Kairi can't deduce anyone but him.

Momon.

"That guy huh? I remember he want to study under me when he heard my family magecraft is inclined toward Necromancy. I don't know why he want to study under me when I saw myself his magecraft exceed mine in almost every perspective." Kairi said while smirking remembering certain masked mysterious man that suddenly want to learn from him.

In actuality. The certain robed men want to study under him because he is one of the experts in necromancy according to clock tower record data. But not to improve himself, rather to conceal his overwhelming skill in necromancy magecraft by knowing the norm and common sense in this era. Kairi paid by him to lecture him about the known magecraft in this world from the most basic to advanced one Kairi knows. And after that, he showed something that even Kairi can't ever hope to achieve without spending 5 generation worth of research.

An instant animating the undead. Normally, you need to do ritual to animating corpse to become the living dead and act as your doll. But Momon able to instantly animating undead from his Od alone without use of any ritual. Momon said his purpose to learn under him is to know what is the highest peak of Necromancy mankind can achieve in this modern day. Of course, what Momon do is already in the realm of age of gods where something like Momon do is common but modern day can't hope to achieve it anymore without excessive devotion to trial and error like that certain Kaleidoscope with his 2nd magic.

He already promises to Momon with geass contract so that he won't leaked any information Momon gave to him. That's why Kairi never mention any of his outstanding prowess to old man before him.

"He is the survivor of said 50 magis. His reason at how he is survive its because he use his prepared animated undead from corpse he makes before hand to make a decoy and able to bypass the servant with undead's number and proceeds the inflineration. After that, he use concealing magecraft to erase his presence so he can safely go to the where greater grail is. Since he is alone. He can't take whole grail alone so he decide to use plan C we had. But no matter what, his report seems suspicious. Its like, his report seems staged, and so convenient. Even when he said he stall servant with mere animated undead which have sluggish mobility that even servant can scoff at. But in the end. He still able to carry out his duty, so I don't really need a complete detail at how he do it since it might involve personal strength and weakness."

'Suspicious indeed' Kairi though smirking while sweating. He capable generating undead like he was giving birth to it rather than animated it. While Kairi doesn't know how much undead he can create but he got a feeling he can pull something like creating army out of it. He also can use corpse as catalyst like most Necromancer do like him. Kairi also doesn't know personally how strong the undead he creates. But if that report is true. Then that undead which is supposed to be much more sluggish than normal human, capable to hold off servant for a moment since even the weakest servant still 10 times stronger than strongest human. Maybe he just summon different undead than the one he shown him back at 2 years ago, which is just mere skeleton.

Since Rocco also mention concealing magecraft. Kairi doesn't know if Momon actually has magecraft outside of Necromancy. If he does, than he is just like him who inclined toward versatility rather than focus on one magecraft.

"Then, since I'm here. Lets just got to the point and why you called me gramps" Kairi said before sipping his tea again.

"Ah yes. Its connected to the plan c I mention. You will become master of this Holy Grail war and act as master of red faction"

The moment he heard that. Kairi is not surprised anymore. From their talk about Holy Grail war and recently founded greater grail as well. That was the most possible deduction why Rocco called him. But he heard unfamiliar word in his statement. What is red faction?

"Red faction?"

"Yes, our plan C involves activating grail reserve system to create 7 additional servants in fighting 7 previous servants to prevent cheater from creating staged war. And your disciple manage to activate it by himself while the others died by Lancer's attack. So, we have our chance to strike with equal fighting force with 7 servants backing us. And red faction meaning is just a banner for our team. Btw, Yggdmilenia banner is black. That makes them Black Faction." Rocco explain after seating in his chair again.

Rather than disciple. Momon is the one who should be mentor with his prowess backing him up. Kairi only lectured him a bit. Kairi actuality confused why Momon can do those feats when he really lack wisdom about Necromancy foundation. But that's matter of another time.

"So, you want me to become this red faction master?"

"Yes, looks like you have many questions you want to ask?" Rocco said, studying Kairi's facial expression.

"Of course, I need a catalyst. Also, I need to know about the other 6 masters"

After grasping all information Rocco gave him and given a catalyst by him to call one of the round table knights. Kairi decide to participate in this Great Holy Grail War as Yggdmilenia called it. He still confused though, after knowing all masters name. Why among 6 other masters, Momon is not participating? Rocco and all high ranked magis of Clock Tower should know Momon have extensive knowledge about inner building inside Yggdmilenia fortress from his last infiltration before.

"Can I ask one last thing gramps?" Kairi said, standing up from the chair and prepare to get out.

"Yes?"

"Why Momon-san not participating as Red Master?"

"I see, I know where you're thinking Necromancer. In fact, we also think the same. But he rejects this job so it can't be helped. But he does give us some layout inside Yggdmilenia fortress with sketch. I already gave it to father Shirou. So you should just ask for copy from him.

"I see, then I'm off"

"Wait. I got some little message for you" Rocco said, while Kairi already touch the doorknob to get out.

"The church has given us some little vague message. It said 'beware of the 3rd party'. I personally didn't know what this mean is but church and father Shirou can only confirm there some short of grail malfunction in the system. So since you're still here. I decide to tell you myself"

"I see, thanks gramps. I will remember that." With that said. Kairi begin to depart to Romania and become one of Red Faction's masters.

-II—II-

"We need more volunteer" Ainz said looking at the remaining 4 magic circle that still glowing radiantly. Ainz as Ruler Servant already break the rules by becoming master too. But atleast he can conceal it so another Ruler that will be summoned by the grail will not notice it. But Holy Grail has rule said you can only summon one servant for each participant. So he can't summon all servant with himself, Hench he order Sakura and Ryuunosuke to act as other servants master.

Why he order them to become master is because they are not bound by Nazarick. Nazarick already become Conceptual States where Nazarick and its denizens cannot materialize in the material world without Ainz backup. But still, he still originally will use Nazarick peoples to act as master anyway. Ryuunosuke and Sakura is just addition to lessen his burden.

Even if Ainz need to spend mana for them to exist in real world. All denizen still have their own reserve. Which mean if they materialize. Ainz can only worry about preserving their existence. Use of skill or magic still relied on their own mana. So its not really burden to him to just keep them exist in material world. But yet Ainz just want to conserve his strength as much as possible. But for the sake of his ambition. This tiny sacrifice will never faze him.

"Then, I need volunteer to act as Master. I can use Nazarick force to do that. I prefer humanoid in shape. I don't want to attract unnecessary attention by showing the world the colorful creature of Nazarick. But still, I can't decide it myself and i don't have authority for that because only grail can choose his own master" After thinking thoroughly while Guardians and Pleiades only watch him intently, waiting for next order. Seeing all this, the servant of Ainz. Nobunaga decide to talk.

"Ne, master. Why you're spacing out like that? Did you want to summon remaining servants for our team right? But still, you only space out this whole time. Didn't you already decide other master? Or you need some advice. Then I, Nobunaga Oda can give you some good advice" Archer said, which makes Ainz snap back in to reality.

"How dare you, a mere servant to question our supreme beings will. And giving your wisdom to the most wisest supreme beings? You should know your place before you even move that mouth of yours. Or I wil-" before Albedo finish her offensive remark. Ainz stop her with gesture of hand.

"Its Okay Albedo. And for your question Archer. Yes, I still thinking at who should be the next masters. And as for Guardian and Pleiades. I prefer to choose some of you who have humanoid feature to assist me in material world and act as master. But i don't have the power to do so since the grail it self will choose its participant as long as its magus. I let grail handle it and hope for the best" with that said, all Guardians and Pleiades talk among themselves.

"I will open the gate to the material world so grail influence can extend in here. And in that moment, the grail will choose some of you to be master of this war. I know not everyone of you can be choosen, and for that i'm sorry."

"No, Ainz-sama. your sorry is wasted upon us. No matter what decision, even if its our demise. No one will complaint" Said shalltear which taken a back Ainz a bit. Their complete loyalty still baffled him even until now.

"Then, Ainz–sama. Can I make a request" with stern face. Albedo look at Ainz red orb eyes.

"Hmm? You may"

"Please add Rubedo in it…Its been very long time since she is starting up again. It feels like she needs to know the outside world is." Said the overseer of all Guardian. Which make even Ainz and all denizen of Nazarick currently presence surprised. All servants that recently summoned can only tilt their head since they don't know what she talking about.

"Hmm….I will think about it" Ainz said which certain long haired older sister approach him.

"Ainz-sama! Please, don't bring her! Who knows if she harms you? Please Ainz-sama, I refuse this!" The older sister named Nigredo said bowing before Ainz with pleading tone. In fact, Ainz know her concern is not baseless. As Guild Master that read all of NPCs background and memorize it. Ainz has vague understanding about Rubedo. Tabula Smaragdina especially created his NPCs in regard to his taste in life. Nigredo is his representation of horror passion, Albedo is his representation of gap moe fetish. And then, the reason why Rubedo become trouble is her personality and strength. Rubedo is mean to be his final creation and where Tabula put all his efforts into creating NPC inside Nazarick. And what make her personality is trouble because he embodies both of Tabula Smaragdina's passion of Horror and Gap Moe. If those two combined. It will creates chaotic emotion that even Ainz himself can't imagine how she behave normally without order.

She will appear docile and cute. Lack of emotion due to her nature as golem similar to CZ2128Delta. But very different when in certain occasion. Is like she have split personality. Its very hard for other guardian beside her sisters to guess her states of mood due to never-ending switch of personality she has. That's why Ainz need to learn more about her before commanding her.

But luckily. Tabula setting her to be obedient toward her sisters and masters. That's why Ainz is not troubled leaving her to Albedo when she requested to bring her in her mission. In surface, she might be adorable little sister. But in reality. Her horror aspect is what make her dangerous. Albedo only take the former while Nigredo concern about the latter. Which is lead to Nigredo's refusal. But even if Ainz indeed find her to be potential threat due to her complex personality. Ainz still trust that his comrades wont betray him. And beside, she is one of the area guardian that is off duty for now. Ainz decide to consider Albedo's proposal. But even then, Ainz will not let Rubedo in the frontline if she is somehow chosen. Ainz will only use her as trump card. This is to prevent certain incident involving Shalltear back at the New World.

"I understand your reason Nigredo. But i will let her get a chance. This is also the right opportunity to test her capability for a long time. Victim, bring Rubedo here" Ainz said, ordering Victim that waiting in the backline this whole time with other guardians.

"Dead ydaeral ouy (understood)" and he begin to depart to 8th floor.

"This is all your fault Albedo! Why can't you understand?" Nigredo said looks furious.

"Relax, She is not as bad as you think. She is still obedient little sister we all know. And not to mention she will also obedient toward Ainz-sama, our greatest supreme being. While I admit she is not really that talkactive and hard to approach by other denizen except Victim. She is still the greatest assets of Nazarick you know?" Albedo said calmly replied her older sister words but Nigredo's glare becomes more intense than before which even scare Albedo.

"Didn't you forget how she is made off? Fine then, this is Ainz-sama will so I won't ask further. But remember this Albedo. As Overseer of all guardians. I hope you prepare for what happen if my though is right." Nigredo said and leave her behind to join with other denizen of Nazarick that is choosen.

"….Yes, I know that" said Albedo with low voice. Ainz decide to ignore the little bickering between two sisters and decide to continue the summoning and inform to all denizen currently in 6th floor that Rubedo will come. Ainz also inform them when she comes. He will start the vote immediately.

-II—II-

at the 8th floor. Victim is in the middle to start Rubedo alive. As Golem, she need a startup sequence due to her being complicated construct created by Tabula himself. The only one know the startup module is him, Albedo, Tabula and Ainz. But since her startup sequence is quite long. Victim must wait for a bit until the startup finish.

When the startup finish. The entity finally open her eyes and Victim Address her.

" hsilE amunE .noitaerc lla evaew taht srats eht htorf gnirb dna ,ecselaoc ,etamaglama stnemele ehT .siseneg fo keaps I. (Ainz-sama has order for you. Come with me to the 6th floor. Ainz-sama will tell you the detail later)" Victim said and Rubedo begin moving.

With that said, both of them begin moving to 6th floor.

END

AN: Ah! Sorry guys, no servant summoned here. I feel like want to take different approach in here and decide to postponed them to the next chapter. And you know what? Bringing Rubedo! Yeah I know she is not yet appear. And this Rubedo is purely speculation and technically my oc now bearing Rubedo's name. But yet, why not? I still thinking about her appearance. Maybe some of you can suggest her appearance? You don't need to worry about her abilities since I decide to make one based on information we currently have about her. Maybe some of you have your own speculation regarding Rubedo? You can add your own speculation in reviews and let me see your own speculation so I can make skill for her easier, although it will not change Rubedo personality in this story except your suggested appearance.

Maybe some of you noticed that the plot is already a bit different than original one right? Yggdmilenia still want to challenge clock tower in Great Holy Grail war though. It just, Ainz presence alter a bit their approach.

Until next time, farewell.


	5. March to the Surface

Welcome to Alternate Journey. It's been a while since I last updated Caster of Death. Guess I'll try to continue it in the next update. And also, I have rewritten the previous chapter a bit. So if you see something amiss, check the previous chapter.

Note: Ryuunosuke will refer to Ainz as "Maou" now, because "Demon King" is too long.

Thanks for Hero600, your suggestion shall be applied.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote

-II—II-

Back at Nazarick, Ainz and company with the summoned servants were still waiting for Rubedo and Victim's arrival. Ryuunosuke, who was still knocked out by Lancer's attack finally regained his sense and looked at the surroundings to find a certain dragon girl observing Ainz before realizing he was awake.

"Ah you're finally up, pig. I didn't even hit you hard yet you fell unconscious. What a fragile master I have here. But I must tell you that I do not regret it, someone has to knock some senses in that microscopic of brain of yours." Elizabeth said while looking down at him with the evilest grin possible.

"Hehe, well I guess it was my fault to begin with. What do they call this scene again? Sexual harassment? I guess that was an unpleasant thing to do. Well, I always see naked girls anyway when I'm doing my work so I thought it wasn't a big deal." Ryuunosuke said with true honesty in his words, creeping Elizabeth out again.

"What?! Let me tell you something to remember by: I can kill you if you try anything funny again!" She glared at him as her hands covered her chest.

"Yeah yeah, no biggy. Guess I'll pass on touching that interesting object on your hips... for now. But I must ask though, that _is_ genuine, right?" He gestured at her horns and tail.

"Of course, there's nothing fake about me. These are all completely genuine thanks to my fame as a descendant of dragons. I even have wings." Elizabeth said with full of pride as she materialized her wings from her back, spread wide for Ryuunosuke to see.

"Whoa, I really did summon a cool being, and it's a dragon too! This is so cool!"

"But Master, why do you have the urges to touch my draconic features? I can feel that you have another motive for passionately trying to touch this maiden body of mine besides being the perverted pig you are." Despite her harsh insult, Ryuunosuke was oblivious to her words after hearing such things so many times even before he had joined Nazarick. The victims he toyed with always said something along the lines of those, if not more colorful.

"Hmm… I just want to feel them with my fingertips, to touch such interesting features and observe its beauty. You know those guys in the back, the one with Maou?" Ryuunosuke said, pointing at the Guardians Albedo, Cocytus, etc. Elizabeth glanced and nodded, assuming he meant Ainz as the 'Demon King'.

"Yeah, I wanted to touch their unique features too you know and hopefully, have something similar and add them to my sculptures. But they have quite the ego. I would die at an attempt alone, and it's been two years since I got here and so many cool things existed that I couldn't freely observe. That built up some stress inside me ya know. And seeing you're not Maou's vassal but was summoned by me, I thought I might be able to do so this time, but in the end it was futile."

Ryuunosuke was a man of curiosity. If it were the old Ryuunosuke back at Zero Timeline, he would just boldly touch any guardian's special features and get killed straight away due to a lack of common sense. But due to his experience living in Nazarick for two years he had learnt the insignificant existence that he was due to the overwhelming presence of its residents. It was like an ant among a herd elephants.

He began to develop common sense for the first time and survived without any incident for two years. Despite running his mouth and the laid-back attitude that the Guardians always despised, with the protection of Ainz Ooal Gown's name he officially became a part of Nazarick as the second human that had ever stayed there.

"Hmm... Then you're just bold pervert, huh? What a disgusting little pig you are. Do you think I would let you touch this body of mine? *giggle* Never! The only thing you can do is probably use that command seal-" By the time Count Blood Lancer realized she had mentioned the words "command seal" she knew she fucked up and it was too late.

'Oh no! Did I just provoke him to use the command seal accidentally?! But, he should not be that stupid right? Even idiocy has its limits, right?' Elizabeth mentally panicked for saying something unnecessary, but the moment Ryuunosuke saw his command seal her heart began racing faster.

'Should I kill him before he uses it? I don't want to be groped by someone I barely know, not to mention a pervert like him...' Elizabeth had prepared to summon her lance when he spoke up.

"Nah, my king always said that this little tattoo is important. Guess I'll find another way to convince you. Oh yeah, I haven't formally introduced myself yet, have I? My name is Ryuunosuke Uryu, a freelance killer at your service~" The so-called artist bowed dramatically like opera actor after his performance.

"...f-fine then, I guess you passed barely to be my master. I'm Elizabeth Bathory, the incarnation of a Noble and a future idol. But you should just call me Lancer, you've not yet gained the right to call me by my name, pig."

"O...kay? So, "Lancer-chan" isn't good then?"

"When you do it I feel disgusted. But I guess it's fine because somehow, an idol is never separated from the "-chan" honorific."

And then, the Blood Countess look at Ainz and Co discussing something. Since she has nothing to do, she try to strike a conversation with her master.

"Pray tell Master, who are those guys? Are all of those servants as well? They look quirky enough and radiate with power, but I've never heard of someone who could summon servants this much. Not to mention inhuman..."

"Oh , you mean Maou and Guardians? I don't really know myself. But if you're asking if they are the same being as you then I guess not, except for him. I don't fully know the details myself, but I once summoned him in a similar way such as you, ya know?

This grail war was already an irregularity to begin with, Elizabeth just wanted to confirm her surroundings. Not to mention what appeared before her were some kind of monstrosities given form. Elizabeth had never seen creatures like them before, especially that certain hooded skeleton donning the expensive-looking robe like that of nobles, that her Master referred to as "Maou". She didn't know exactly why but she had the feeling she didn't want to be near him. His very presence already gave her a reminder of how she died, and that was the most unpleasant thing she remembered.

-II—II-

"Looks like she finally came." Ainz said, all the guardians stood by in their positions, wary that her 2nd personality would manifest itself and potentially harm their lord, especially Nigredo.

"suna ruoy eraperP. (Sorry for the wait)" Victim said, bringing a certain entity and the last piece Ainz needed to begin the votes.

She was the sister of Albedo and Nigredo, but despite being referred to as "she" she was technically genderless due to the nature of Golem, including CZ Delta. She had a child-like appearance and a cute bewitching face that could make even the evilest person falter before her. And she looked so frail and delicate that everyone would think she would be crushed by a mere hug. Her height was only 142 cm and she had long black hair just like her sisters.

But that's where the Gap Moe concept was hidden.

Her attire consisted of a combination of a red corset and a leotard with an elaborate gold ribbon on her chest area. She wore a pair of detached sleeves in her arms with regal patterns on it. For the lower part of her body, she wore two pairs of open-ended skirts - one designed to resemble bat wings while the other had a lot of ridges on each end. And finally, her legs were covered with a pair of golden boots that reached up to her thighs. To put it simply, her clothes were the incarnation of perfection and regality given form. (1)

Everyone probably treated her as a little girl except the denizens of Nazarick, for doing just that would catch them in surprise once they knew her strength.

Seeing her reminded Ainz about a certain Golden servant since his attire consisted of red and gold as well.

She was the strongest among the four close-combat specialists in Nazarick. Even Shalltear as the strongest floor guardians looked weak in comparison. This was because of a certain item implanted within her that made her invincible.

"Well then, since everyone is here I'll open the gate so the grail influence can enter here. Four of you will be chosen to accompany me so I expect great performances from you." Ainz said with a stern voice befitting of a Ruler, all the guardians bowed in acknowledgement.

"Yes!" They yelled in unison.

-II—II-

In a certain church where the priest that oversees the grail resided, Shirou Kotomine was still tweaking his spirit board in case it was broken. He still didn't believe that there was a third faction existing.

"Hmm... There's nothing wrong it seems, but a third faction? What kind of anomaly appeared in this grail war? I can't understand what's going on," said Shirou with a sour expression before a assassin of red materialized in front of him.

"Master, all the other masters except Saber's are finally under our control. They are all at the hanging garden right now, hypnotized by my aromatic poison. What are you doing Master? You have an indelicate expression all over your face." Inquired the black-robed Assassin with satisfied smile on her face.

"The anomaly that I mentioned before Assassin, these weird names have finally manifested. It looks like a third faction will be a real thing. I hate it when there are anomalies such as these. We need to prepare another countermeasure, let's see what they look like when they register their servants here." said Kotomine, finally taking his eyes away from it.

"Oh yeah I remembered, all participants in this grail war must register to the church first, right? We already know almost the entire black faction's servants thanks to your skill as a Ruler when they registered here. This third faction should not pose a problem if you knew their servants' true names right? Among other participants, we're the only ones aware of nearly all their true names, and soon we'll find out those of the third faction's servants because they need to come here. Aren't we in a very good advantage from the beginning?" Said the Assyrian queen confidently.

"That's true, but there are other concerns too." Shirou said, confusing Assassin.

"And that is?"

"...the existence of another ruler." Assassin's eyes widened at the answer.

"Are you sure Master? One Ruler is already troublesome enough, but two? Is this what you meant by an anomaly?"

"Looks like it, because this grail war had more participants than usual thanks to the third faction. Grail deemed another Ruler must take place. Our priority will be killing both Rulers of this war." Said the fallen saint with a stern expression.

"Understood. And it seems we have some guests." She said, motioning towards the church door before dematerializing while Kotomine followed suit.

The church opened and revealed two people. One was in a full black robe, a mask adorned on his face. The other one was a girl with long black hair, wearing a white T-shirt with the words 新時代 on her chest, wearing jeans as for the lower half. Looking at them, Assassin believed the robed one was the servant while the girl was the master. but Kotomine knew otherwise. He didn't know exactly how he could tell but both of them were not normal humans. And if one of them was truly a servant, he should be able to see their stats, but nothing happened. He tried to use his Revelation skill, but strangely it didn't show anything. He couldn't just stay silent and so he greeted them.

"Greetings, you two. How may I be of service?" For now, Kotomine played along.

"Tch... I really hate being in here. Can't I just wait outside? I'm not really fond with this place." Complained the black-haired girl, showing disgust at the church itself.

"Now now, there is no need to be rude. Greetings father, my name is Momon, this one is my servant from the White Faction, Archer. I'm here to register myself for this war." The robed man said to which Assassin was surprised for being wrong.

"Is that so? I've never heard of a White Faction before. Are you perhaps the leader of it?" He asked with the best fake smile he could muster.

"Yes, I wish to register my servant. The other white faction masters would come later."

"Understood, then please show me your command seal so I may register it."

Momon gladly revealed his command seal on his human palm which was just an illusion, passing both Assassin and Kotomine's notice.

'This is bad,' thought Kotomine. He couldn't perceive the servant's identity, not one bit. Everything made zero sense. Was there a magical item that hindered his True Name Discernment? Or some kind of Noble phantasm? If his trump card as a Ruler was sealed then the third faction was officially the biggest threat for him.

"Congratulations. Then, master of the white faction, I bid you good luck. If there is something you need to know about rules, then you can come here again" Said Shirou while bowing.

"Yes, farewell father"

Ainz and White Archer left the place while both Shirou and Red Assassin watched them from the door.

"This is troublesome Assassin, we must keep watch of them. That guy called Momon is also a wildcard among this war. Looks like this will become harder than I thought."

"Is that guy called Momon actually a big deal?" Assassin asked, materializing once more.

"Yes, I know a great deal of rumors about him. And if all those rumors are true then we must take caution. He might be the only master that can thwart my plan."

"Hpmh... must be overreacted rumors. Then, do you know his servant's true name?"

"No. Everything was concealed, my True Name Discernment should be able to perceive his servant identity but it showed null result." With that said, the queen widened her eyes in shock at his statement.

"How can that possible? Isn't Magic Resistance mean nothing to that skill?"

"Yes, but luck can play a role in it. Either she had incredible an amount of luck or there was a noble phantasm or skill that could prevent information type interference. Either way is a problem to us. Assassin, it's decided. Our real enemy is the White Faction after Rulers."

"Understood Master."

Shirou had a sour look on his face thinking hard of what to do with Ainz' faction until the revelation skill kicked in, but why now when he didn't need it? What he saw completely baffled him, he saw the same masked man that recently registered his servant. Shirou just confused at what Revelation want him to know.

"Its decided Assassin, that guy will be in our number two list as someone that must be lookout for." With that said Shirou pray to the god while clutching the cross in hope of success in his mission.

-II-II-

After reaching a considerable distance, Ainz and Archer walked within the crowded streets full of people and decided to report what he found with Nazarick residents later when he is back.

Why Ainz decide to register Nobunaga early is becuase he want to check the church where all Guardians, Ryuunosuke, and Sakura will register their own servants and to knows about the referee from the church it self. And he find some interesting things in there. He needs more information to devise plans since knowing the identity is not enough. Since he is worried about the summoning circle, he decided to call the overseer about their current condition.

"[Message]. Albedo, did the summoning go well?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama. Cocytus and the others have prepared to summon their Servants. All the necessary tools have already been prepared. With your order, we can start anytime." She said with a professional tone.

"Good, I'm going back right now." The lich cut off the connection. When he looked around, he realized the black-haired servant was missing.

"What is she doing right now? That girl can be troublesome sometimes."

"Master! Over here!" Ainz heard a familiar voice and it was none other than his servant, waving at him while standing by a certain restaurant.

"What is it? Please, refrain from running all by yourself. It is quite crowded in here since this place has so many people and tourists."

"Don't be like that Master, let's forget about that and go inside! I want to try the food of this country. I always wanted to taste cuisine from foreign countries. Back in the day when I was the ruler, I loved trying new things from outside Japan. And their food looks good, I wonder what they taste like..." The eager expression on her face was that of a child wanting a new toy.

"But servants do not necessarily need to eat, right? Besides-" Before he could finish speaking, Nobunaga had already entered it the establishment.

"This girl... might be a handful. Was the Nobunaga known for its fearsomeness really like this? Guess I'll just message Albedo to start the ritual without me." He said with a sigh, beginning to enter the restaurant as well. If only he could sweat, he must have been sweating bullets since Nobunaga already ordered so much food. Most likely ordering everything on the menu the restaurant had. Ainz could only hope her antics won't hinder him too much.

'But still, that guy. Thanks to my [Information Magic Wall] he couldn't see much, or even anything. To think there was another Ruler of this war besides the True Ruler that had yet been summoned. I must keep an eye on that guy, he is clearly suspicious because there shouldn't be a third Ruler in this war."

-II—II-

"Ainz-sama has ordered us to summon the remaining servants without him. Cocytus, you may proceed." After saying this, Cocytus nodded and walked onto the front of the magic circle.

"Then, with the order from our supreme being. We shall carry our duties to its fullest. We have been chosen by this tool called grail to become masters of this war. I, Cocytus, shall carry this honor." He said, extending his hand towards Magic Circle.

Cocytus was one of Nazarick's residents that was chosen to become master of this war randomly by the grail. But in reality, it had chosen those who have strong wishes, and he was one of them.

"I never thought I would be selected. Sorry Albedo, but your work became doubled since I also participated in this small war. If there is anything you need to confirm, you can message me okay?" Said the tuxedo-wearing demon Demiurge.

"It's not a problem Demiurge. Even if it's tripled or quadrupled, if it's for Ainz-sama and Nazarick, all of that would be a cinch. Instead, you should focus on becoming a master okay?"

"Understood." He said with a smirk full of confidence before standing in front of his own magic circle.

"..And you. Tch, why did you get chosen?!" The succubus spat, seeing a certain smug vampire's face.

"*chuckle* It feels sooo good to be chosen. It feels like I'm far superior to you. Do not worry granny, I will take care of Ainz-sama in your stead. And likely make him mine alone."

"Grrrr... Hmph, I doubt it. Ainz-sama is not a man who looks for imitations like you." That word already made Shalltear's expression dark but Albedo saw this and decided to end the bickering since now was not the right time to do that.

"Shalltear, we might not really get along. But as one of Nazarick's residents and the strongest floor guardian, I trust you to carry Ainz-sama duty to its fullest." Seeing Albedo change of demeanor suddenly actually surprise the petite vampire. But she smile nonetheless hearing Albedo acknowledge her as fellow Nazarick residents.

"Of course, even if it means my death, I'll carry out Ainz-sama's order without fail. I'm glad you acknowledge that, miss overseer." The vampire said, joining in with the others to stand in front of her own magic circle.

Everybody was tense at the last member that would accompany Ainz in the real world. To think that "she" would be chosen out of all the people in Nazarick by the grail itself. Almost everyone in Nazarick didn't know her that much except for a few people, and it certainly concerned them.

Rubedo, the last master that will be joining this war, already stood in front of her own magic circle. Since the grail chose her, she must have had some wish to fulfill. But even her sisters didn't know what her wish was as she rarely talked unless someone else started a conversation.

"Rubedo, you will be accompanied by Victim later. I have faith in you to carry out your duty as the vanguard of Nazarick. Prove to Nazarick that your loyalty is not inferior to us all."

Why Victim would accompany her was only for one reason, and that was to act as her safety mechanism in case she went on a rampage. Because this was the second time she was outside of Nazarick's domain that even Albedo wasn't reckless enough to give Rubedo complete freedom despite caring for her.

"…yes, sister." Her monotone voice greeted her, making Albedo smile as she saw her enthusiasm underneath her blank expression. At the back, Nigredo still didn't approve of this at all to the point of paranoia.

"Then, everyone. Begin! Remember Ainz-sama's order, you all must try not to antagonize the servants that will be summoned as much as possible and try to get along with them. Acting is very important for this mission." With that said, the four soon-to-be masters chanted the spell to summon the heroic spirits from the throne of heroes. The summoned servants would be the ones that were most compatible with them since they didn't have any catalyst to pull a desirable servant. But that was not the problem for them as any servant was welcome, be they weak or not.

All of them chanted the incantation with precision and at the same time, all of their magic circles began glowing in response. Then, a blinding light engulfed everyone within the area.

There stood four individuals that were soon to be their servants, and surprisingly all of them were female.

"I'm servant Saber. Say, are you my master?" said the servant of sword. Wearing a blue kimono-like outfit while looking at the monstrous form of Cocytus made her a bit taken aback.

"I am." He answered, while showing her the command seal in his upper right arm.

"Then the contract is complete. I must say, you have impressive full-body armor there master." She praised, unable to help but commenting on it. Cold air then emerged from his mouth.

"Whoa, I never thought that helmets could unleash cold air. I must say, I've never seen something like this, I wonder how that works? Modern technology is awesome." She said, curiously eyeing Cocytus' face.

"It seems you think I'm a human underneath these armor. But I assure you, this is my true body."

"True body? Oh I know! Just like a samurai that had become "one" with his sword, you have become one with your armor, right? I'm glad I have such a dedicated warrior like yourself, Master!" Saber gleefully remarked. The armor doned in his body its actually his skin, so its actually correct that Cocytus become one with his armor but still, she mistaking him for human in full-body armor but that misunderstanding was trivial so he let it slide for now.

"It's warrior's chivalry to share each other's name between warriors. My name is Cocytus, the 5th floor guardian of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. State your name, Saber." Cocytus said, a stream of cold air rushing forth from his mouth.

"My name is Musashi Miyamoto, practitioner of Ninten Ichi-Ryu sword style. You're an interesting person so I look forward to working with you." The swordswoman said, bowing a bit.

"Same here, Saber. I'll be looking forward to working with you." The insectoid showed the same respect as a knight of honor by bowing back.

Next was Demiurge's servant. A petite woman with horns on her forehead. Wearing a rather revealing outfit that showed the world her pale, glistening skin. Demiurge was a bit intrigued regarding his servant, no matter where he looked at her she was definitely not human.

"Servant Assassin, thank you for summoning me. Such an interesting face we got here. You look just like a human but I believe you're not, right?" The Assassin said with an alluring voice that could melt any weak-willed man.

"I must applaud you to not misunderstand me with those lowly beings, Assassin. And yes, I guess it's quite obvious if you see my tail." He said, begin to waving his tail.

"Yes, indeed. Then tell me, are you my master?"

"Yes, I am Assassin." He showed her his command seal.

"Then the contract is hereby completed~. Let's start the banquet to welcome me. Do you have alcohol perhaps? Japanese ones are most preferable." She said, looking at Demiurge.

"Alcohol? We have plenty at the canteen. I'll talk to Ainz-sama first if he can spare you some. Or maybe we can find some outside. Let us make that a prize for you when you uphold your duty as a servant of Nazarick Assassin."

"My, my~ it seems I must work hard to get what I want. But I mostly do what I want so can you accept that my master~" She said with sultry voice filled with an enchanting curse thanks to her skill. But Demiurge, being a guardian that was focused on that department too, was unaffected by her.

"As long as you uphold your duty, you're free to do so. All I ask is that you must be available when I need you. You can drink as you like or have a banquet every day. But still, you're my servant and you know your duty. So in summary, just be ready when I really need you to take action." Demiurge said, a bit of a playful tone in his voice making the Oni smile mischievously.

"Wow~! Such a professional and understanding Master I have here. Do not worry Master~ Despite how I look like, I'm a demon who serves." She bowed in respect.

"Then I'm looking forward to working with you. Since we're going to work together, exchanging names is a must. My name is Demiurge, the seventh floor guardian of Nazarick."

"Hmm~ such an interesting name, to think it is equivalent of "universe." Such a strong name for one with a thin stature as yourself. No offense though, Master, but your bones look fragile at first glance." She licked her lips.

"Isn't that what Demons do? If my appearance can fool you then I'm doing a good job as a Demon." He fixed his glasses with a smirk.

"So you're a Demon? Interesting. I've never seen a Demon like you but I guess there are always new things to try. Then it's a pleasure to be with you, I'm Shuten-douji. I hope we get along, Master~" The Oni kind said, showing a smile of acknowledgement.

Meanwhile, with Shalltear's servant.

"Servant Berserker has answered your call. Are you my master?" The yellow-haired short girl said.

"Yes I am, be glad that I'm your master. Now tell me your name." Shalltear said with pride.

"I dislike your commanding tone, _Shorty_. You're quite bold for being rude against our race, little one." Berserker said, enough to irritate Shalltear, a vein appearing on her forehead.

"Shorty? You're one to speak! And again, I've been informed that Berserker class servants can't speak that fluently, but how can you?" The vampire said, still remembering Ainz' order to try to not antagonize her servant as much as possible.

"Huh, even when my rage is like a raging storm of fire, it can never subdue my ability to speak. So you are my master, huh? Then, I'll take the command while you do everything I said, chibi-master." She said with a smug smile planted on her face.

"Huh? You take the command? Nuh-uh, I'm the 'Master' and you know what that means, right? It should be I to take the command, and you as Servant should act like one."

"I'm the ringleader of the Oni kind in Mount Oe. I'm not taking orders from anyone except Shuten. And I'm not taking orders especially from someone like you! And also-" the word stopped from her mouth because she saw someone that she never expected to be there. It was none other than her most respected subordinate Shuten-douji herself talking with tailed tuxedo man.

"Why, you! Calm down Shalltear! Ainz-sama has trusted you with an important mission! There is no way for you to fail this. Okay, *ehem* Let me make this clear, you-" As Shalltear turned around after composing herself, Berserker was already gone. This infuriated her even more when she found her servant with Demiurge's servant.

"Oh my~ to think we would meet in the most unexpected place." Commented the black-haired Oni, meeting her own kind and also the ringleader herself.

"Shuten! Such fortune! To think we would meet each other in the place like this. I miss you so much I thought I'd never get to see you again!" She eagerly hugged Shuten like a child that hasn't met her parent for a long time.

"What a naughty girl, to outright hug me with this much affection caught me off guard~ You really are such a strange Oni."

"Being with you is the greatest thing that could happen to me. So, we're at the same team, right? The grail has informed me about this weird grail war rules. Looks like we can let our names be known to this land once again. It's finally time for our kind to shine again. Kuhahaha!" Berserker said haughtily, declaring that statement quite loud unaware that a certain vampire was clearly angry.

"Albedo, is it alright to discipline a rebellious servant? Because I really want to mince this servant of mine for disrespecting me this much." Her frightening blood lust emanating from her words was something the denizens of Nazarick could feel from where they stood.

"You're still here? Don't you dare interrupt my sweet reunion with Shuten! I will kill you if you try!" She summoned flames and began transforming it into a sword.

"THAT'S IT! I will take responsibility Albedo, just let me teach this ungrateful brat a lesson!" Shalltear said looking at Albedo.

"Okay then Shalltear, but don't go overboard. You may teach her lesson but don't forget Ainz-sama's order is absolute and you must find a way to mend it later." Albedo warned.

"Fine by me. Alright you ungrateful brat! I'll take you on!" Shalltear said, summoning her Spuilt lance and preparing to engaging.

"Hmph, you're quite brave for calling me 'brat' and challenging me, rude Master. Let's see if you really pack the bone. I don't want to be ordered around by someone weaker than me anyway." She said, engulfing herself with intense flames, ready for combat.

"Who is that girl anyway? Looks like you know her Assassin?" Demiurge asked, intrigued by Shalltear's servant's capabilities.

"She is a colleague of mine back when she and I were alive. She is Ibaraki-douji, a really sweet child that obeys everything I say to the point she takes pleasure in it. And she loves treasures, sometimes she can be rash but she is a capable person to have around." She said, sipping some alcohol from her gourd.

"Hmm... interesting."

And at last, the final servant to be summoned in this grail war. There stood a beautiful lady with a monk's attire, standing before the short girl that was Rubedo.

"I'm servant Caster. May Buddha bless us upon our new journey. You may call me Genjou Sanzou or Xuanzang for short since I'm better known by that name. Nice to meet you Master." She said, looking at the girl in front of her although she just stared blankly at her.

"Umm... Master?" The monk asked, scratching her cheeks at the awkward silent treatment.

"...Servant Caster: RECORDED. Formal greeting activate: Nice to meet you too, Caster." She said with a weird robotic way of talking that most of Nazarick didn't know she talked like that.

"Rubedo, you don't have to use that way of talking. I'm sure you can speak normally." Said the big sister Albedo trying to correct her.

"Understood. Greetings, Caster." She said, still lacking emotions.

"O-o... kay? What a unique Master I have here *chuckles awkwardly* and... you're kinda cute... N-no! As a disciple of Buddha I must restrain my desires. Focus, focus!" She closed her eyes and slapped her cheeks with both hands, trying to meditate for unknown reasons to Rubedo.

After some time, a [Gate] had appeared at the 6th floor they were currently in and showed Ainz and seemingly stomach ache Nobunaga after registering themselves to the church. Ainz changed his clothing to his divine class equipment with magic while walking to all the guardians that immediately bowed before his presence, except some confused servants and certain two people that were still fighting at the other side of arena.

"Report everything to me, Albedo." Ainz motioned for her to stand up.

"Yes Ainz-sama. Everything is going well and we are well-prepared for this war... except for one problem." Albedo sighed and gestured at Shalltear and Ibaraki still fighting. Shalltear with only her Spuilt lance against Ibaraki engulfed with intense flames showed a stalemate fight between them. The clash of their weapons generated shockwave that obliterated the surrounding with force beyond a human's capabilities.

"Shalltear, please cease creating a ruckus in front of Ainz-sama and show him some respect." Albedo said shouting at them.

"Ah-! A-Ainz-sama is already here!? I-I'm sorry Ainz-sama! But this brat really won't go down easily. Hey you! Ainz-sama is right here so can you behave and act like a proper servant?!" Shalltear yelled, eyeing her opponent that glared at her.

"Tch. I'm not taking orders from anyone, even from another Demon. Only Shuten may order me and you can't change that fact. Besides, you're not leader material. I should be the one who commanding you as my pawn or something." She said, preparing a fire ball to throw at Shalltear.

"Why you-"

"Ibaraki, please behave. Or you can't have sake for a whole week as punishment." Shuten scolded playfully, completely freezing Ibaraki movement and dousing the raging fireball she had earlier.

"W-well... if Shuten wanted me to stop then I will. But that punishment is actually quite scary!" She cringed at the thought of it. "Listen here, my shorty master. I commend your strength for competing against the great fire of Oni itself, but that still didn't earn my respect. You got lucky I'm holding back so until then, we will continue this farce later." She said leaving the True Vampire baffled at her commanding tone.

"You act like you're the one in command. And was I being underestimated by a lowly Demon? Me? One of the supreme beings' creations? There is a line that you must never cross and this is one of it, you brat!" Anger permeated from her whole body and her killing intent rose to a serious level, which was stopped instantly as Ainz called out to her.

"Shalltear, don't do anything reckless. Come here since i have announcement to make." With that voice alone, Shalltear changed drastically from being angry to happy in matter of seconds.

"Yes Ainz-sama~ I'm sorry for the inconvenience I caused with my bratty servant." She said, bowing to him.

"*sigh* Guess their relationship can still be mended. I can change Berserker Master if Shalltear can't handle her and let someone to be her master... But let's see what will happen first in the long run." Ainz mumbled to himself.

With all the servants having been summoned under the banner of the White faction, Ainz and his group were now ready to join the war. But still, Ainz' duty as a secondary Ruler was still there so he needed to aid the first Ruler for managing this war. He doesn't really need to do it but to avoid suspicions by True Ruler, Ainz will play along for a moment.

"Hmm... There is a spiritual link connected to me? It is like the [Message] spell but a bit different." Ainz said, sensing something on his head.

"Greetings, another Ruler. I have been summoned forth by the grail and informed by the grail itself that we must work together to manage this war. Let us meet elsewhere so we can talk in person." Said the woman's voice inside his head.

"Hmm? Is this the True Ruler? How can you contact me telepathically like this?"

"It is a skill given to me as the True Ruler of this war. It lets me speak to you through our link as Ruler class servants of this war. I have been informed that you don't have such a skill but you have something equivalent to it, do you not?"

"Yes indeed. Then we will meet at Trifas then, let me know once you're there."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to working with you." The "call" stopped and Ainz' eyes glowed in anticipation.

"The True Ruler has been summoned. It signals the start of this war. My loyal subordinates! It is time to show the world the might of Nazarick that trembles both space and time in our banner!" With their leader's declaration, all the guardians roar in acknowledgment. The force of Nazarick had finally returned to surface once more.

END

AN: Done, man. Not my best chapter but well, enjoy. I might not update frequently anymore like the days when I was focused on Caster of Death, but thank you everyone for faves and follows. See you guys next time.

(1) If you can't imagine her clothes at all, Google "Elsword Noblesse", click the Elwiki one and there will be a picture of a loli girl. That's what Rubedo clothes were based on albeit with a golden and red scheme instead of white and blue. I suck at clothes so I can't help it.


	6. March to the Surface II

AN: Back to the Alternate Journey. I've been thinking, do some of you still want to see the next chapter of CotD? Because I need some motivation to continue that long story. Now let's go to the story.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote.

-II—II-

Inside the lustrous castle of Yggdmillennia, Vlad III stood by the second floor window looking outside under the moonlight, still reminiscing about the fight with a certain magus by the name of Momon that he met the other day.

It might be understandable that he as servant was not that strong compared to his peers in terms of pure combat skill. But with his skill "Demonic Defender of State" and the fact that he was within his own homeland gave him a tremendous boost to the point that he would be considered an "Overpowered Lancer" of this war.

He tried to convince himself that he lost against that magus because he hasn't yet secured the ley lines prior his battle with him to utilize his "Demonic Defender of State" skill. But something akin to an instinct told him that even with "Demonic Defender of State" skill already active, it was still not easy to win against him. That thought already made Vlad grin in anticipation. He might not be a man who loves to fight, but if the opponent weren't challenging enough for him then it would be boring.

"But we'll likely not meet again anyway, I guess I can only entertain myself with red faction's servants." He said, talking to himself before a silhouette appeared behind him.

He stopped his thoughts and turned to look at who stood behind him, it was none other than his own master Darnic, bowed before him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your private time my lord, but I bear good news and bad news, which one do you prefer first?"

"Hmm... such a classic question, then the bad news first."

"The bad news is, the church has informed us that there will be a third faction called the "White Faction" that will join this war in obtaining our purpose my Lord. What really concerned us is that we don't know where they came from; it is likely that they are a group of freelance magi or spellcasters. Or likely a different group entirely."

"Hmm interesting, so it will be a battle royale then? It is indeed very troublesome for us then Darnic. I'm confident enough to fight multiple servants in my domain, so I recommend that we take a defensive stance. Let the White and Red factions confront each other and dwindle in numbers. But there's a chance that they will be working together to defeat us, and since the red faction is out of question due to your bad relationship with the mage's association, try to contact this white faction with minimum personnel to gain information about them." After Vlad said that, Darnic squinted his eyes from hearing his servant's advice.

"Does my Lord perhaps want to establish some connection and likely ally with them to defeat the Red Faction?"

"Correct. If we can put off one of the factions, it will be easier to navigate through this war if we only have one enemy left to worry about. And if we can work together with the White Faction, putting Red Faction out of picture will be a cinch. Of course, we can't really expect them to join us that easily. So for now, all I need is information about them. Darnic, where's our Assassin?"

"We've lost contact with the master of Assassin, Sagara Hyouma. And I've been informed by the church that Assassin went rogue without a master. It is likely that the master of Assassin was killed by an enemy servant before the war even started. But that violates the rules and the church won't let that go unnoticed. So the most plausible answer was that he was killed by his own servant." Darnic said, much to the surprise of Vlad before his expression turned to disgust.

"Tch, incompetent fool. Let this be a lesson to choose a more suitable master Darnic. So we lost Assassin huh? This will make things harder. Let's send Archer to them and have him observe the White Faction's movement the moment we take notice of them. He is the only one that looks competent enough in spying on them at first glance, and I heard he has a lot of wisdom in many expertise."

"Then I will do just that. As for the good news, a feast has been prepared to welcome all the servants that have been summoned. I suggest you present yourself before them to give them advice or just a simple greeting. Also, all preparations have been completed, we're combat-ready just in time before the war commences.

"That's the good news? It's a bit underwhelming, but fine. Then Darnic, I expect good performance from you." Vlad said, to which Darnic bowed his head even more in response before standing up.

"Then let me inform Archer right away my Lord. If you may please excuse me," and with that said Darnic went to meet Archer, leaving Vlad alone again while looking at window.

"Kuku... It's certainly interesting. Let's see what those invaders can do in my beloved homeland." He gazed at the moonlight from above with a smirk of confidence before calling it a day by turning into his spiritual form, vanishing without a trace.

-II—II-

Back at the closed dimension called Nazarick, at the throne room Ainz and the chosen masters have discussed some plans regarding the war. All guardians and the two human masters bowed before the entity that sat on the throne while their servants stood at the far corners of the room to observe them.

"This time, we will be returning to the surface once more with one purpose: to check the greater grail of this world if it's contaminated or not. And for that, our purpose is to win this war. We need servants because I can't utilize Nazarick's full potential continuously while keeping you guys' existence. And for that I'm sorry." Hearing Ainz' plea, all the guardians immediately responded.

"Don't be, Ainz-sama! It should be us that must apologize because we're but burdens to you. If only we could keep our existence by our own means them I'm sure we can lessen the weight on your shoulders Ainz-sama." Shalltear said with hints of regret.

"She is correct Ainz-sama. I promise I will find a way for us to stay materialized in the real world without your own mana to sustain us. With that, Ainz-sama need not worry about us." Demiurge said, deeply bowed.

"I share the same sentiment with all the Guardians present here. No, with the whole of Nazarick. No one in here wants to burden you, it feels like a sin for us. That's why I, Cocytus will help Demiurge find a way for us without your aid Ainz-sama." Cocytus also bowed before him.

'Ah... as expected of Guardians, their loyalty are indeed boundless and unmatched; I am proud to become their surrogate parents.' Ainz thought, clearly happy seeing his Guardians concerned about him.

"Outstanding! All Guardians, if it's you then I can entrust all of my being to you, just like all of you to entrust all your beings to me." Hearing this, all guardians looked very happy, but suddenly Ainz' tone changed. "Then, let us revise the basic strategy and plans for us to go at this war. Demiurge, what do you think is the first step we should take upon returning to surface?" Ainz looked at the demon whom smirked with confidence before standing up.

"I believe learning the topography first is must Ainz-sama. We can use the Mirror of Remote Viewing for that, we also can use familiars that can blend with the surroundings to act as our eyes across the whole town if we want to. Shalltear's familiars are able to blend in the shadows very easily. I believe utilizing recon troops is a good first step."

"It is indeed an appealing move. The war will commence only at night since that's the rule, so Shalltear's familiar can be put to good use, we also have Shadow Demon in case we need it. Then, about the next step..."

Ainz and the guardians shared information to devise the best plan. Meanwhile, in the far corner of the Throne Room the servants chatted among each other.

-II—II-

"Ugh... My stomach still hurts, since when was it a good idea to order that much food?" The Demon King of Sixth Heaven complained to no one in particular, but the swordswoman heard that and approached her.

"I've been wondering why you look so pained this past few hours, clutching your stomach like that. Is it a stomachache?" She asked curiously looking at Nobunaga's stomach.

"No, I'm pregnant!"

"...HAH!? Can we, servants, bear children!?" Musashi was shocked by her words.

"Of course not, it's a stomachache you dimwit! We're just spirits of the dead! We can't gave birth to life except if that was your noble phantasm. Sorry, I just ate too much food back there at that restaurant *burp*" She said, almost puking. Musashi's eyes, at hearing the word "food," sparkled in excitement.

"Food!? Wait, you've already tasted the food of this current era? I'm so jealous! I hope Master can buy me some food too. Say, this is not Japan, is the food delicious in here?" She asked while putting her face close to Nobunaga to which she just took a step back away from her.

"You're too close. I can say it isn't bad, it's definitely considered food, but the Sake in this country is a bit different from what I'm used too. So I can't comment much on that."

"It must be delicious! I hope Cocytus-dono can treat me as well." The swordswoman already imagined herself eating all kinds of food.

"You guys looks happy chatting, can I join in?" Asked the Caster of White while approaching, but Nobunaga didn't look all too happy seeing her.

"Oh, if isn't the Buddha believer. Sure, you can join in" Xuanzang noticed the displeasure in her sarcastic words.

"It looks like something ticked you off Archer. I don't know what it is or why, but I recommend learning the flow of breathing to contain your negative emotions. It is effective among Buddha's disciples and Shaolin that learn the way of Buddha hood." She said, still smiling at her while Nobunaga still look displeased.

"Whatever you say Miss... Buddha's disciple. I'm gonna search for a toilet, bye guys. Hey you, weird bird! You show me the way!" Nobunaga commanded, approaching the strongest cleaner in Nazarick.

"Hmph, what a brat. I guess her reputation as an Atheist really is true. Say, you're from the same country as that girl. Do you know anything about her?" The monk asked which Miyamoto tried to remember anything about her.

"We're separated by a few decades, she was already dead before I was born so I don't know much about her. But she was certainly an influential person that united the whole of Japan. While I never approved of her radical methods like burning the temple of Buddha, she is still one of the figures that are important in Japan. Without her, maybe my era would have been more chaotic than it already was... Still never thought she was a 'she' though."

"She did what!? Burning the temple of Buddha?! That's sacrilege, unforgiveable! Thanks Saber, looks like my errand as a monk is not over yet." She said confidently, earning Miyamoto's confusion.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Of course, show her the path to enlightenment. She is like a lake; the water just stays there for an untold amount of time. But with the teachings of Buddha, I will create a path for that water to become a river and guide her to the sea. I'm confident in my teachings when I was in journey with Goku and the others. I'll try to convince her, bye Saber." She bid farewell before running off to where Nobunaga went with that penguin.

"We're at war and she is doing emissary work? Guess our team indeed has many unique individuals. *chuckle*" Since Archer and Caster were gone and her master was still discussing plans with Ainz and the other masters, Miyamoto looked around to find Lancer, Berserker and Assassin chatting at the opposite corner of the throne room. Since she didn't have anything better to do she decided to know them better. It's not every day you got to see a Dragon girl and a legendary Oni at this day and age. Even she has never seen one in her lifetime.

"Hello everyone! I'm Saber, and since we're working together, it's only proper to formally introduce ourselves, right?" Miyamoto said, trying to join in on their conversation.

"Ah, if isn't Miss Samurai, or should I say 'Ronin?' No matter, we're just discussing about what an 'idol' is with Miss Lancer here" Said the drunken Oni.

"These guys want to know what idol an is, all I can say is that they picked a good person to ask. An idol is someone that brightens up the hearts of every person by utilizing their angelic voice and cheerful dance, like me that shines until the end of the world. You could say it's the perfect job for me." Elizabeth said confidently.

"So it's like a Geisha, right? I heard humans called them that back in my time with Shuten. You basically turn into a candle-like human while you sing and dance?" Ibaraki commented, much to Elizabeth's confusion.

"'Candle-like?' No way, an idol never waxes herself with candles. I don't know what the hell a geisha is, but how can turn yourself into candle to make yourself beautiful?"

"I know, right!? They once considered white people as a symbol of beauty so they made a geisha's skin so white to the point it was no different than a candle. And most importantly, they dare to paint me similar to a geisha. Do you know how it feels when humans try to portrait you incorrectly? They should acknowledge how fearsome I am as an Oni of fire."

"Ah I know that feeling, I have the same case as you. To think we have the same problem back in our lifetimes... How about it? Want to become my partner in the idol industry? You're quite beautiful yourself, I'm confident you can become a star." Hearing that offer, Ibaraki just scratched her head.

"Me? Become something like an entertainer? Are you kidding? I'm a fearsome leader that maintains the order of the Onis in Mount Oe. Doing something like that will only stain my reputations and charisma."

While both Lancer and Berserker chatted among each other, Shuten just giggled at them while sipping alcohol from an expensive looking glass and jug in each hand. For Shuten, it was very rare for Ibaraki to have a long conversation with even her fellow Onis. And if there were any, it were only for businesses like where to raid again for the sake of treasure hunting. Seeing her like this was quite refreshing for her.

Musashi couldn't join in on their conversation since the 'idol' business was out of her reach. Even she never came to any ceremony to know about geishas, so she decided to talk to the black-haired Oni sipping her alcohol.

"You look happy Assassin. Is that because of that beverage?" Musashi once more tried to strike up a conversation, Shuten glanced at her and smiled.

"Ah yes, This sake, it's so~ delicious! They called it the 'Nazarick Special,' made by the best brewer in here. I wonder how they made this, its so~ good and it tastes otherworldly. I never thought I would be conquered by alcohol when it should be the other way around. Haa~" Her tone was very suggestive like she was currently having an orgasm, that indicated how good Nazarick's sake was. Musashi never really drank in her lifetime, but just by smelling the scent from that sake was enough to pique her curiosity. However she steeled herself since she must be in her best state of mind. (1)

"Is that so? Must be nice. Say, what do you think about your own master?" Musashi asked, steering the topic elsewhere.

"Hmm... A cunning individual, something that even the greatest minds in Japan must fear. This is what I know for having a conversation with him. And quite the scheming individual, he treated me as tool and nothing more. And it looks like he is the strategist in this domain. Well, as long as I have my own freedom, I don't really care who my master is fufu~" She said, playfully drinking to her heart's content.

After some time, all the guardians that so far bowed before Ainz stood up and dispersed. It seemed the meeting was over and the Guardians were returning to their own servants.

Cocytus the 5th floor guardian and Demiurge the 7th floor guardian approached both Assassin and Saber.

"Assassin, new orders have come from Ainz-sama, we will use your presence concealment skill to infiltrate the Yggdmillennia fortress with my aid. There shouldn't be any problems, but with your state of mind, can you even do your job properly?" Demiurge asked since he was worried Shuten would screw up as she was drunk right now.

"Do not worry Master~ I'm perfectly in my best state of mind. If you think me being drunk makes me weaker, then let me surprise you later~" Assassin said confidently.

"Then that's good. Lets go."

With Demiurge and Shuten gone, Cocytus began talking with Musashi.

"Saber, we're currently the reserve unit, we will deploy when Ainz-sama orders us so for now, all we can do is wait until further notice."

"Well, that's fine, but what can we do in here Cocytus-dono?"

"Hmm... I can't let you enter crucial places per Ainz-sama's order. How about a spar with me at the 6th floor? I'll tell Aura and Mare to let us practice in there, I want to see how strong you are as my servant."

"Spar with you? I guess that's fine, I want to see your fighting style as well."

"Then let us go. If I deem you worthy enough to be Nazarick's servant, I will let you ask something from me, this I vow." Cocytus said to which Musashi's eyes sparkled once more.

"Really? Then, can you treat to food here? I have seen the alcohol Assassin had and it was from Nazarick. Can I taste the food of this place too?" Musashi said enthusiastically, making Cocytus a bit troubled seeing the smile of this warrior which was too innocent for his liking, but he won't judge Musashi's capability by her smile.

"It should be no problem. Then, follow me." Cocytus said, leading the way as she followed him.

With this all the chess pieces have been set, and soon the war will commence. It was only a matter of time before the greatest war in history happens and it would create a battle field that trembled both earth and sky in its wake. Let the wheels of fate turn, and the world shall know that Nazarick has finally returned.

Meanwhile, under the cloudy night sky at Shisogahara Street, a lone robed person walked aimlessly inside a thick fog that engulfed the entire streets.

"...I can smell Papa's scent... Where are you Papa?" A mysterious person called out, still walking until its presence vanished within the fog.

END

And done my friends. Still no action I know, but the next one should have plenty. Now all the guardians have their own missions as shown with Demiurge and Cocytus. Guess you all can guess who the mysterious person is in the last sentence like 99.9% lol. Then, farewell. Next should be Counter Force Messiah.

(1): I forgot if a Servant can get drunk or not. But if not, then let's make it possible here.


End file.
